Dark times
by Braeyln-Tazzalana
Summary: Darquesse, the ultimate evil. Valkyrie's managed to keep her dark secret for years. But, when Skulduggery takes on two new apprentices, everything changes. One of the girls knows her secret, and she decides to end her. So, with Darquesse dead the world safe right? No, the murder of her only makes an eviler villain arise. One that not even Skulduggery can stop. Contains swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this took so long to upload, life's been pretty crazy. My town was practically washed away during floods at the beginning of the year and I'm in year 12, so yeaaahh... You get the picture. I have written a few more chapters of the 'new version' of this story. I'm really liking it. Anyways, I'll let you read. Peace.**

**Chapter 1**

**An unsuspected surprise**

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant burst into the sanctuary. Everyone knew he wasn't happy. His Dark blue suit was clearly a Ghastly Bespoke design, something that was now considered rare. The skeleton detective hastily walks to an interrogation room. Passing many familiar faces, who quickly averted his vision, on the way. Just outside the room were two teenage girls. Skulduggery tried to continue walking into the room, but one of them stopped him.

"Skulduggery, going in their mad as hell won't help her." She whispered, the grip on his arm was firm and strong, if Skulduggery didn't know her he might have thought about being intimidated. Her long curly black hair fell over her face as she turned her head to face him.

"You need to calm down first." Her voice was soothing, ever since he had met the teenagers six months ago it had always had a strange affect on him.

"Braeyln, just leave him." The other teenager, Casey-Jane whispered. Braeyln ignored her friend.

"Skulduggery, please." He stared into her big beautiful aqua eyes, in all the years he had 'lived'; he had never found eyes as perfect as hers.

"Fine." Her grip let loosened, but she kept her hand on his arm, for when he tried to make a break for it. Skulduggery looked at Casey-Jane's and Braeyln's clothes.

"Who made those?" he asked.

"Ghastly. He's been working on them since we started working with you. He finally got them done last night. Aren't they amazing?" Braeyln looked down, so did Skulduggery. They were some of the most amazing outfits he had ever seen. Braeyln was wearing long tight black protective pants, just like Valkyrie, with a protective black singlet, and a medium dark blue jumper over the top. Casey-Jane on the other hand had full length dark purple protective pants, a black protective singlet and the same coloured purple on the protective jumper.

"I love them. Much better then Valkyrie's old ones." Casey-Jane said, replacing a black headband in her reddish-brown hair. Her ice blue eyes were staring at Skulduggery. A mage that Casey-Jane and Braeyln knew walked passed.

"G'day." They say with a nod, there Australian accents almost overwhelming their voices. The skeleton detective loved hearing it.

"Good morning, Braeyln." The mages eyes went to Casey-Jane's "Casey-Jane." He whispered. "How are you today?"

"I'm well. And you Kishan?"

"I'm fantastic, now that your here." Upon hearing this, Casey-Jane turns a dark shade of red. Kishan was an Elemental; his black hair was just long enough to cover part of his wonderfully dark brown eyes. Casey-Jane could stare at them all day. Kishan turns to skulduggery, and nods before walking away. Skulduggery waits until he was out of site before speaking.

"What was she charged with?"

"She was charged with her murder, first degree. And using magic in front of mortals." A deep growl escaped from Skulduggery's throat.

"Who arrested her?" both girls remained silent, they had agreed not to tell him. A long few seconds went by.

"Girls, tell me." They remained silent. Skulduggery looked at Braeyln. Even though no façade was present she knew he was hurting.

"Skulduggery, I'm sorry but we aren't going to tell you. Not until you need to know."

"I need to know."

"No. You don't." Braeyln wasn't one to back down, not even against Skulduggery. It was something of hers he admired. It was something that made her desirable, he had often wished they had met earlier, even by two weeks. Then maybe they could have been, Skulduggery mentally punched himself for thinking that way, he refused to finish that thought.

"Braeyln." He paused and looked deep into her eyes, making her stomach do flips. "Please." They were interrupted by a door opening. Braeyln quickly grabbed a hold of his arm as one of the new detectives walked out. He had been the one to arrest Valkyrie Cain, and Skulduggery knew it.

"Detective Braeyln, I trust you can keep a hold of the situation." The recently appointed detective didn't dare look at Skulduggery. He had been one of the many mages the supreme council had kindly forced upon the Irish sanctuary, to help them out in there time of need. Even though nothing major had happened for almost thirteen months now. Skulduggery hated every single one of them except Braeyln and Casey-Jane.

"You trust correctly." Braeyln didn't like most of the new mages either, her and Casey-Jane were the only ones from Australia because they were the best ones, and the grand mage trusted them the most. He raised them, almost eighteen years ago both of their parents died whilst protecting the grade mage. He figured it was only fair he looked after them. He trained them, taught them anything they wanted to know, they were only seventeen but they were skilled fighters and mages. Only very few sorcerers stood a chance against them, and they knew that.

"Alright, he's the case files." He quickly glanced at Skulduggery. "Make sure no prying eyes see It." he glances at Skulduggery again. "Or eye sockets." He hands Braeyln a folder and walks away. Braeyln's hold loosens on Skulduggery's arm. Casey-Jane walks on the other side of Braeyln and whispers something in her ear.

"Maybe you shouldn't go in Skulduggery. The English sanctuary's grand mage is in there."

"I'm going in. End of story."

"Skulduggery, anger and threats aren't going to do anything this time. She was charged with murder, we all know she didn't do it, but they don't we need to prove her innocents, not threaten the grand mage of a different country." Skulduggery knew Braeyln was right, he shouldn't go in. he had to though; Valkyrie was almost his whole world. He had to see her; it hurt not to be around her, like someone had cast a spell on him that made her irresistible.

"Braeyln." Skulduggery used his broken man voice. If anything happened to Valkyrie or Braeyln, he would be broken. "Please. I promise I won't do anything wrong. I just need to see her." Braeyln felt a stab at her heart, Skulduggery putting Valkyrie in more danger wasn't the only reason she didn't want him in there. She hated it when Skulduggery and Valkyrie were in the same room. Feeling their love for each other broken her heart. Braeyln was not only a skilled fighter she was also a very powerful sensitive. Her mother, Corona Brown was one of the world's best sensitive's she helped win the war ever so long ago. She was so powerful she could control when she had visions and what they were about, when she died; her powers seemed to go to her. Braeyln was an adapt who could take the powers of someone else if they died and if they were close to her heart. Braeyln didn't have a choice about taking their powers of in the adept power at all. She was part of a rare few who didn't get to choose their adepts powers. About 2% of the adept's population didn't choose their power. Braeyln had very strong feelings for Skulduggery, and she knew that he had equally strong feelings about her.

"Fine. But the second you do something you're out. I'm a prime detective in this case not you." Braeyln hated being so mean to him, but it was better that letting him know how she felt. Casey-Jane walked into the room, Braeyln followed and Skulduggery followed her, trying not to stare at her butt in those tight black pants. When He walked into the room he saw Valkyrie sitting on a metal chair. Tears were falling down her face. She looked up as Braeyln cleared her throat, her beautiful smile returned when she saw Skulduggery she got up and ran into his arms. She presses his façade and once the skin flows over his lips she kisses him with so much passion it makes Braeyln want to kill her. She tries to block out their thoughts but fails.

"Excuse me." Casey-Jane says. "Sorry to interrupt but Braeyln and I are here to interview you. Not join in on your foursome" Valkyrie dethatches herself from Skulduggery and goes and sits down. Casey looks at Braeyln, she nods a thank you. Braeyln takes a seat directly in front of Valkyrie, and Casey sits on her left. Skulduggery stands in the opposite corner of the English grad mage, who is sitting silently and deadly.

"Miss Cain, I'm detective Braeyln Tazzalana, and this is my partner Casey-Jane Sake. We are the prime detectives on your case, and were going to work twenty-four seven to find out the truth, no matter what that is." Valkyrie was almost hurt by this, being the smart nineteen year old she is she figured she was only following protocol so much was because a grade mage was watching her closely. "We are both on loan from the Australian sanctuary to help out you guys out. I'll remind you that we aren't the bad guys."

"I'm aware."

"Are you also aware that an English mage on loan to the Irish sanctuary went missing a few weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware that her name was Amber flame? She was a very skilled elemental, who was far better than any other mage in the fire department, other than your very own Skulduggery pleasant."

"Yes."

"Are you aware that she was found several hours ago?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware she was brutally murdered? Her body was cut with necromancer shadows, and burnt with elemental flames."

"No, I wasn't."

"Are you aware we think you did it because of those facts?"

"Yes."

"No other person can use elemental and necromancer magic in this country."

"Did it ever occur to you that two different people kill her?"

"One set of foot prints, they belonged to a female. Eight and a half feet, weighting about 75 kilos. Ring any bells?" Valkyrie remains silent. Skulduggery was slightly confused with Braeyln's methods. With her physic powers she could just ask, did you do it and find out the truth with one question. Everyone in the room was glued to her eyes. Waiting for them to turn brown. Another power she had 'received' was that if she was lied to her eyes turned a dark milky brown.

"Miss Cain, what were you doing last night around ten thirty and 4am?"

"I was at home. Sleeping." Braeyln's eye turns slightly darker. Meaning that what she was just told wasn't the complete truth. Braeyln blinks her eyes to try and get rid of the pain that comes from them changing colour.

"Miss Cain, as I'm sure you are aware I am a physic I also have a rare power to know when people are lying to me. I decided not to invade your mind and intentionally read your thoughts, but if you lie to me again I will find out every dirty secret you have." Braeyln could sense a jolt of fear coming from Valkyrie.

"Now, what were you really doing?"

"I was in my bedroom. With skulduggery." Braeyln's heart breaks. Of course they were having sex, or at least what they could do seeing as he's just a skeleton. Braeyln wondered how she could have been so stupid; of course nothing would happen between her and Skulduggery. Casey took over for Braeyln for the few moments she needed to recover.

"What were you two doing?" Valkyrie looks at Skulduggery, he give her a slight nod.

"He asked me to marry him." Braeyln looks down at Valkyrie's hands; the right hand was covering her left. Valkyrie moved her right hand and they saw a huge ring on her left ring finger. Tears begin to form in Braeyln's eyes.

"Did you kill her?" Braeyln asks still looking down.

"No." Despite what Braeyln wanted, she felt no pain in her eyes.

"She's innocent. This interview is over." With that Braeyln walked quickly out of the room. As soon as she shut the door tears burst form her eyes. She couldn't help herself. She had been in love with Skulduggery from the day she had met him. She had heard of his work before she had met him. He had been her role model before Valkyrie Cain was even Valkyrie Cain. Why did she get him? How did she deserve him anymore that she did? Braeyln started running. Avoiding as many people as possible. She reaches the main entry of the sanctuary and runs out. She sees Skulduggery's magnificent Bentley, and right next to it is a Bright orange, 2012 Yamaha limited edition bike, one of only five-hundred made. Braeyln's runs to it, puts the helmet on and speeds off. She doesn't know where she's going nor does she care. She just needs to get away from her. From magic, she needs to go into the mortal world, and have some mortal fun.

Casey didn't care that Valkyrie and Skulduggery were getting married but she knew that Braeyln did care. The second Braeyln spoke she knew just how much pain she was in. When she ran out of the room, Casey knew that Braeyln needed some time, by the time Casey returned home tonight, Braeyln would be ready to talk.

"Valkyrie Cain. You are free to go." Casey says as she takes off the new 'cuff ring' the English sanctuary made. It bounds people's power and if they do something they don't like, or start burrowing underground a huge electrical shock enters their bodies and they become instantaneously unconscious no matter whom they are. It was originally designed to stop billy-ray sanguine from running away if he ever gets caught. They were very hot on their tails. Casey had never meet Tanith, but she had always wanted to. Tanith was Casey's role model. She wanted to be just like her, sexy, dangerous. Has an awesome catch phrase. Casey had spent days in bed when she had found out about the remnant inside of her, and ever since she has spent every spare second researching and testing ways to remove remnant inside of people's body. Casey will get that thing out of her. No matter what.

Skulduggery didn't like that they had to announce their engagement like this. He hadn't even meant to ask her that night. He had bought the ring a few weeks before he met Braeyln, he had gone to Valkyries last night to break-up with her. He had forgotten that he had placed the ring inside his coat jacket. He had given it to her because she was cold. He didn't allow his self to think about any of this until Braeyln had left the room. 'Maybe it's for the best." He thinks. He knew Braeyln cares for him, but that doesn't mean that anything could ever happen between them. Skulduggery really did care for Valkyrie. He always had. He still loved her, just not as much as he did before Braeyln. Maybe his feelings would come back once Braeyln was out of his life. Casey detached the new, experimental 'cuff ring' from Valkyrie and left the room. Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery.

"You know I didn't do it right?" she whispers. Skulduggery tilts his head to the side, turns around and leaves the room. He keeps walking even when Valkyrie calls out his name. She catches up.

"Skulduggery? Answer me please." He remains silent, and keeps walking towards the exit. She stops trying to get him to talk after a while. The leave the sanctuary and arrive at Skulduggery's car. Valkyrie and Skulduggery notice that Braeyln's Bike is missing. They hop in the car and Skulduggery begins to gracefully drive off.

"Okay we aren't in the sanctuary anymore, are you going to answer me now?"

"Every move we make in the sanctuary is being watched. There are so many sanctuary operatives from different countries; we can't trust any of them."

"Not even Braeyln or Casey-Jane?" Skulduggery takes a minute to think.

"Braeyln we can trust. The lie detecting thing works on her to. We have her trust."

"Are you sure? She was raised by the grade mage of Australia. He trusts her, she trusts him. They have a special bond, and if push comes to shove. She'd pick him."

"I'm not so sure. Over the last six months their bond has faded."

"Skulduggery, be rational here."

"I am being rational."

"Skulduggery, the grade mage of Australia is basically her father. He taught her everything she knows. Everything how to walk, how to talk, how to speak different languages, how to fight, how to use magic. He's taught her how to master all of her different magical techniques that kind of bond doesn't just disappear over a couple of months."

"Valkyrie, to me it sounds like someone is getting jealous."

"One, I don't get jealous. Two, you know I have a point. It would just be like me choosing dusk over you."

"No, it wouldn't."

"How would it be different?"

"It just would be." Skulduggery knew that Valkyrie was probably right, but he didn't like the fact that someone had that sort of power over Braeyln.

"Hey, would you mind dropping me off at my house? I haven't seen Alice in a while."

"Of course" Skulduggery knew Valkyrie was crazy worried that her reflection may have paid them a visit. It had been almost six months since they had found out that it had killed Valkyrie's cousin. She still blamed herself, her uncle knew she was dead, her aunt and other cousin just thought she went missing. Valkyrie had made the painful decision to force the reflection back into her mirror, it didn't seem right to pretend that everything was fine. That she was still alive, her family's heart broke almost every day, but at least they weren't living a lie.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the story. :) Please Review, if I don't get many reviews I'm not going to worry about continuing. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to SWAY DARK, if you haven't read the old version she comes in a bit later, anyways if it wasn't for her this chapter would have never had been updated. So yeah, READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE *Puppy dog eyes* Peace out everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I just wanted to remind everyone that I have re-written the entire story. So, make sure you read Chapter 1 if you already haven't, SO on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Death and peace**

"When are we going to be allowed to come home?" Casey asked her 'Father' through the phone.

"Soon my Casey-Jane." The Grade mage of Australia always called her Casey-Jane, never anything else.

"I miss you; I hate it here in Ireland. It's cold; wet the complete opposite of Australia."

"Once the plan is activated you can come home my love."

"Do we have to it?"

"Of course we do."

"Innocent people could die, from doing this. They aren't that bad." There is silence on the other end of the phone.

"Perhaps you should come home Casey-Jane." He said after a while, his voice was different. Casey wondered why he had suddenly changed his mind, but she was thrilled never the less.

"I'll go tell Braeyln, then pack our bags."

"Braeyln must stay Casey-Jane."

"Why?"

"We need someone to finish what you failed to do. Casey-Jane had never gone anywhere without Braeyln, they were practically sisters. They had been raised together, they always trained together, they did everything with each other.

"Okay, I'll pack my bags and tell her."

"No, I will tell her. Someone is waiting outside the sanctuary for you now. Leave the clothes behind."

"Why?"

"That way we can go shopping together for brand new clothes when you get back." Casey-Jane was starting to sense that something fishy was going on, he had never wanted to go shopping with her before. Somewhere in the distance Casey-Jane heard a door opening and closing, very silently.

"You never liked shopping, and besides you're always way too busy for it." Casey-Jane heard feet hitting the ground behind her. She turns around and screams for her life.

* * *

Everyone in the sanctuary heard the scream; Casey-Jane's power was influence on sound and light waves. If she wished for it she could hear something in a different state. Kishan heard it and instantly knew who it belonged to. He ran to where the scream came from. He ran into a room, and almost vomited. Blood covered almost every inch of the room. Other sanctuary mages ran into the room, some he knew some he didn't. Tears were forming inside of Kishan's eyes; he desperately looked around the room, trying to find a clue. He had learnt some detective skills from Casey-Jane but he was a security mage at heart. However he saw Casey-Jane black head band snapped in the far left corner of the room.

"Get Skulduggery in here!" he yells. He hears some feet running away. He knew that this blood belonged to Casey-Jane, then and there he promised to make anyone and everything that had anything to do with her death pay.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. But I had trouble making it longer, I'm almost finnished the third chapter so it shouldn't be to long till I can upload it, as I am at SWAY'S house, and AGAIN this chapter is updated to her, I'm always using her internet so this is my way of paying her back. :P LOVE YOU SWAY! Lol, anyways off to finnish the next chapter. PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey everyone, Sorry it took me so long to upload, I just had all of my mid-term exams so I've been super busy studying and stuff, anyways. On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Regret**

Skulduggery had just dropped Valkyrie off at the pier when he received the call. Ghastly calmly explained to him that Casey-Jane was most likely dead. Skulduggery's entire body went numb.

"We have to wait for the blood results, but we are fairly sure it was her blood, and there was a lot there. So if it's hers she's most likely dead, or will be soon."

"Is it at all possible that it's the same killer as Ambers?"

"Yeah, the scenes were very similar. They were both murdered in cold blood."

"Does Braeyln know?"

"We haven't been able to get a hold of her. She hasn't been seen since the interrogation."

"She's going to be heart broken."

"She's not our main worry."

"Does her father know yet?"

"Yes, he's not happy with us. He's blaming us for her death."

"Looks like the supreme sanctuary is getting there war after all."

"The Grand mage might not start war over this."

"Ghastly, be serious. Someone wants a war and they are killing innocent people on our land to get it."

"Skulduggery, we can't assume anything."

"Ghastly, I don't assume things. But think about it, it seems very possible. Out of all the sanctuaries in that stupid supreme sanctuary the ones who have more power over their decisions are the English sanctuary, the Australian and the African sanctuary. Amber was very close to the English Grand mage, Casey-Jane was practically the Australian Grand mages daughter."

"I understand what you're saying but don't mention this to anyone unless you can prove it."

"Watch any mages on loan from the African sanctuary; make sure nothing happens to them."

"Okay, but what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and find Braeyln. She deserves to know."

"Don't spend too much time trying. She's a big girl Skulduggery." Skulduggery hangs up on him.

"I know." He says as he speeds off.

* * *

Valkyrie knocked on her front door. She was so anxious to see her family again. It had only been about a week, but she needed to make sure her reflection hadn't paid them a visit. She can hear footsteps running to the door. It opens and she sees her mother holding on to her little sister.

"Stephanie. It's so good to see you." Valkyrie hugs her mother and her little sister.

"It's good to see you guys again to."

"How's living in big old house all by yourself?"

"It's alright; I'm rarely there though, working so much."

"Yeah, how's the detective job going?"

"Amazing, I'm working on a murder crime at the moment."

"Already? You only started a month ago."

"I'm just really good at it."

"Come in. I was just making Alice some lunch." Valkyrie walks into her house. She was expecting her father to be in the living room reading a magazine or the newspaper.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's at work."

"He's usually home by now."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine sweetie." Her mother could obviously sense her nerviness.

"I know." Valkyrie managed a fake smile; it must have looked believable because her mother went into the kitchen, Valkyrie followed.

"How's that mysterious boyfriend of yours?" Valkyrie smiled thinking about Skulduggery. She had wanted her parents to meet them for so long, now they finally could.

"He's amazing."

"I want to meet him."

"You will, we could make a dinner date?"

"Yeah, when is good?"

"When we finish this case, we can come over for celebration feast."

"We?" her mother raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, he's my partner in work as well as out."

"It sounds like your very close."

"We are." Valkyrie thought of telling her mother she was engaged, but she decided she'd wait a while before mentioning it. "I can't imagine living without him."

"I'm very happy for you honey." Valkyrie smiled. She had loved Skulduggery since she was twelve, but only recently had it turned into something else, something magical.

"How's has Alice been going?" she asked turning her eyes directly to her little sister.

"My been pretty good." She responded. Valkyrie and her mother laughed. Valkyrie took Alice from her mother's arms.

"Can I have a hug?" Alice responded by throwing her arms around her big sister.

"I love you so much." She said. Valkyrie smiled and squeezed her slightly.

"I love you so much to." She kisses her little sister and turns her attention back to her mother.

"Fergus came around today." Valkyrie's heart dropped. She hadn't see him since Carol's 'Disappearance'

"What did he say? Any news?"

"He asked if you could call him, he said he needed to talk to you as a matter of urgency." Valkyrie looks down, she was scared of what he would do to her, Skulduggery had told him that the real carol was dead. A few years ago he had said if anything bad, that's magically related, happened to them. It was on her hands. She felt so guilty about her death; she had spent an entire week locked in her room crying.

"I can't face him." she whispers, trying not to let the tears in her eyes fall.

"What was that honey?" Valkyrie clears her throat.

"I don't know why he wants to talk to me, I haven't seen him since-" Valkyrie's voice fades. Her mother looks down.

"I know you can't handle losing her, just before she disappeared you two were getting very close."

"I feel reasonable."

"Why?"

"She was on her way to go see me. If I hadn't asked her to meet with me, she'd still be here."

"Hey, don't think that." Valkyrie's mother hugs her. "It's not your fault. It's the horrible person that took her fault." Valkyrie begins crying into her mother's shoulder. Alice hugs her sister and her mother, not understanding what's really going on. The front door suddenly opens. Valkyrie snaps at attention and jumps in front of her mother and sister. Her father walks into the room.

"Ah, Stephanie." He drops his work bag and opens his arms. Valkyrie runs into her father's arms.

"What's wrong Steph? It looks like you have been crying?" he looks up at his darling Melissa.

"We were just talking about Carol." Her father remains silent, he squeezes her hand slightly.

"They'll find her." Valkyrie begins to cry into her father's chest, she feels her mother join in on the hug along with her little sister. They stand there for a while mourning the loss of one of their family members.

* * *

Braeyln wasn't hugely upset anymore. It had been several hours since she had found out about Valkyrie's and Skulduggery's engagement. She had spent the entire time riding around on her bike. She loved her bike; it felt like the only time she was free to be herself. Everyone thought she was the good little girl, who always did what her dear 'father' wanted her to do. She hated the grand mage; she wouldn't care if he dropped dead. He had done horrible things to her when she was younger, he put her through hell. He did the same to Casey-Jane but he used magic to make her forget, he did the same to Braeyln, but for some reason it didn't work. She had nightmares about it practically every night, his weight crushing her young fragile body, his movements moving her entire body, him being inside of her, forcing his way in almost every night for an entire year. The way he moaned when she struggled uselessly against him, the sound he made when it would be over until the next night, she relived it every night, and she would always remember. She didn't let him know though, she kept up the act that she didn't remember, that way it will be much sweeter when she can finally pay him back for everything he did. Braeyln often wondered if he had done it to any other defenceless girls, and if he had what happened to them? Did he make them forget? Or did he just kill them to make sure they keep quiet. Either way, Braeyln was going to kill him one day. Braeyln put her orange bike helmet on and got on her bike and drove away.

* * *

Skulduggery had looked everywhere for Braeyln, he still hadn't found her. He was beginning to worry about her. He knew she was a big girl who was more than capable of looking after herself. He couldn't help but worry about her, he had been memorized by her ever since he had laid eyes on her. He had often wondered if they could have been together, he cared for her. He never knew how much he cared until he thought he was going to lose her. He needed her in his life, even if nothing ever happened between them; he needed her to always be near him. He heard the familiar sound of her bike; he slammed on the brakes of his car. It got closer; it was coming from behind him. He turns his head to face his back window he sees the familiar sight of her 2012 Yamaha limited edition bike. He notices she's swerving. He jumps out of the car. She suddenly hits her breaks. Her bike slides underneath her. It hits the road, hitting her right leg with it. She cries out in pain. Her body is flown off the bike; she hits the road, a crunch sound escaped from her body. Her bike skids off the road. Skulduggery runs to Braeyln pressing his façade as he runs. She's still conscious when he gets to her but barely. He very carefully takes off her helmet. She has a very serious head injury. Blood is covering the left side of her face; her hair is mattered because of it. She tried talking but ends up coughing up some blood instead.

"Hey, don't talk." He whispers quietly. "You're going to be fine Braeyln. I promise." Luckily no one else was one driving along that road at the time; he carefully carried her to his car. He placed her in the passenger side of his seat. He calls someone to collect Braeyln's bike, and drives off to the Sanctuary. Halfway to the sanctuary he gets a phone call; he answers it and puts it on speaker.

"Skulduggery?"

"Valkyrie? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering if you could come and get me."

"In a bit, I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"What? Too busy to pick up your fiancée?"

"Valkyrie, I'm taking Braeyln to Doctor Nye. Otherwise she's going to die."

"Wait, what?"

"Braeyln is inches from death; I can't talk at the moment okay." He presses the hang up button. He arrives at the Sanctuary he carefully carries her right to the infirmary. He burst in the room.

"It's good to see your making yourself at home; yet again you want me to save your dear Valkyrie from death."

"It's Braeyln this time. She was in a bike crash, she has a head injury and she was coughing up blood before." Nye could tell that he felt something other than friendship for her. "You have to save her." Nye stares at Skulduggery, who was practically breaking down in front of him. "Please."

"Leave so I can work." It said. Skulduggery almost says thank you, but doesn't he had already said please he refused to do anything else. He ran out of the room, to Ghastly's office. He opens the door without knocking. Ghastly and the grand mage of Australian were in the room.

"Skulduggery, thank you for knocking." Ghastly said. "Did you find her?" he asks calmly, he didn't seem to worried about the grand mage finding out that Braeyln was 'missing' he didn't say her name though, just in case.

"Yeah, I did. She's in the infirmary now." Worry enters Ghastly's eyes. "Doctor Nye assured me that she was going to be fine."

"Well, that's good."

"Excuse me but shouldn't you be locating my daughter's killer?" The grand mage stated grumpily.

"We don't know for sure she's dead."

"Then either prove she's dead, or find her."

"Grand mage, I can assure you that whoever did this will pay Skulduggery is our best detective. If he can't solve this case, no one can."

"I think Braeyln should be in charge of this case. She knows Casey-Jane like a sister."

"I'm afraid she can't do that." Skulduggery said.

"And why not?"

"It's a rule of all sanctuaries across the globe; a detective can't be involved in a case if it's personal. It would be personal for Braeyln." Everyone in the room remains silent. Skulduggery's phone starts to ring. He answers it.

"Can you please not hang up on me next time? I'm not a little girl anymore Skulduggery, I'm your fiancée."

"Valkyrie, I'm not in the mood for a stupid argument."

"How's Braeyln? What happened while I was gone?"

"I can't talk now Valkyrie. Goodbye." He hangs up and turns his phone off. "Sorry."

"Trouble in paradise?" the grand mage asked.

"It's none of your business."

"Skulduggery, I'll speak with you later. Please leave my office and being work on Casey-Jane's case. Kishan can take you there; he should be located in his office." Skulduggery turned and left Ghastly's office. He headed to Kishan's office. He couldn't help but think about Braeyln. He was so worried about her. He needed her to be okay, to be fine. He couldn't live without her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please review. I'd love to know what you all think of it. So as I said earlier on, I've had all of my exams on, the good thing about that is that it's the holidays in a week. SO I can spend heaps of time writing. :D I'd like to dedicate this chapter to SWAY DARK (as usual) Because it's her internet that's letting me update this chapter. :D So yeah, thanks her guys. :P Anyways, I'm off towrite chapter 4. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The replacement**

* * *

Valkyrie was pissed; she didn't like how Skulduggery was treating her now. She had decided to walk to the sanctuary till Skulduggery came around. He had been so strange lately, being all lovey dovey one minute, then the next being cold and harsh the next, it always seemed to involve Braeyln. She had always known Braeyln had always had a crush on Skulduggery, she didn't blame her. Skulduggery was amazing. But now Valkyrie was starting to think that Skulduggery had feelings for her to. Valkyrie stoped her train of thought; it didn't matter if Skulduggery had feelings for her. She knew that Skulduggery was madly in love with her that was all that mattered. Valkyrie and Skulduggery were going to spend their life together. It didn't matter what that Australian whore did to try and break them up, it would never do anything. She arrived at the pier, she didn't even realise she was heading in that direction. She could see her house from here. The ocean water sprayed on her face, she missed swimming so much. She had always felt free.

"I know you miss it." her own voice said. Alarmed Valkyrie spins around ready for a fight against herself.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wouldn't speak to me like that if I were you." her reflection looked exactly the same as the last time she saw it, it was even wearing the same clothes. It brought something out from behind its back. It was gold, long and had a simple black crystal imbedded in its hilt.

Valkyrie recognised instantly.

"How did you get that?"

"Darquesse didn't drop it in the other universe. She dropped in our universe, it rolled under a truck. You would have known that if you had paid attention to her memories. I however, did and do."

"Is that how you killed Carol?"

"Yes. That's why you could never find her body. There is no body left." Rage fills Valkyries entire core. She wanted to snap the reflections neck.

"I'm going to kill you." she spat.

"Oh really? I think it's going to be the other way around. You see, I have plans, plans that are going to ruin everything you hold dear. And everything you fear will come true." Valkyrie had, had enough. It took everything she had not to let Darquesse out and have her butcher the reflection to pieces. She couldn't let Darquesse out, Valkyrie knew the next time she comes out, she'd stay out.

"Make sure she stays out Valkyrie. I can't have her ruining my plans either." The reflection pulls out a gun from her coat pocket, and pulls the trigger. A loud bang echoes through Valkyrie's head. A sharp pain hits her left arm. She hits the ground, this was no ordinary bullet, this was a tranquilizer shot. Valkyrie's vision dimmed, her body went numb. The last thing she sees before she slips into a state of unconsciousness is the reflection walking towards her with an evil grin covering her face.

* * *

Kishan wasn't in the mood to deal with stupidity. His assistant was rambling on about some complaints that an African mage had made. He only cared about one thing at the moment. Finding out who killed Casey-Jane.

"Go."

"But sir, I'm not finished with the complaints."

"I don't care, get out."

"Sir, I insist you let me finish."

"I don't care about complaints, the girl I have been in love with since the day I first saw her is most likely dead! I only care about one thing at the moment and it's not dealing with stupid complaints about my security plans." He takes a breath. "Now, get out. I don't want to see you again for a while." The mage leaves the room just as Skulduggery walks in.

"Skulduggery, what the hell took you so long?"

"I was trying to find Braeyln."

"And did you?"

"Yes, she's in the infirmary being healed as we speak."

"What?! Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she's going to be fine. Doctor Nye is working nonstop to heal her."

"I'll take you to the room." Kishan walks out of the room. Skulduggery contemplates wether to mention that he knows how he feels. He decides not to. After all he had his own problems to worry about, besides they had never been very close in the first place. Skulduggery had never really paid him attention before Casey-Jane and Braeyln showed up. They arrived at a room that's taped up with police tape. Kishan stops, he stares at the handle. Tears well in his eyes.

"I'll take it from here if you want." Skulduggery offers.

"Thank you; I'll join you in a moment it will just take me a while to." He coughs. "Compose myself."

"Take all the time you need." Skulduggery places his gloved hand on his back before he opens the door. An almost overwhelming smell of a metal and copper fills Skulduggery's nose, well it would have if he had one.

"Casey… what did they do to you?" Skulduggery whispers, almost hoping for a reply. Skulduggery made sure he didn't affect any possible evidence that may help him. He noticed strange finger marks on the floor.

"Kishan, I think I've found something." Skulduggery hears the door open slightly.

"What?"

"Look, the blood on the floor here. It looks like someone was dragged out the door."

"She was alive when she was moved?"

"It a possibility. You see how the finger marks have other marks in them?"

"Yeah."

"It looks like she was trying to grab a hold of the ground. Can you get me a camera?"

"I have one here." Kishan hands Skulduggery a camera. He takes a few pictures. "Is it possible she's still alive?" Skulduggery turns and faces him. His broken face almost makes Skulduggery want to cry. It was the same look Skulduggery had when his wife and child were cruelly taken away from him.

"I'm not going to lie, it's not very likely. But, if she is alive. I can guarantee that whoever took her is regretting it. She's a fighter. She has been trained with some of the world's best fighters her entire life. She's fighting them. And I promise, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you see her at least once more. You're going to have a chance to say goodbye, to tell her how you really feel about her. I promise." Kishan opened his mouth to say something when Ghastly burst in the room.

"Skulduggery. Where's your phone?" he's breaths are heavy and shallow, it sounds like he has been running for a while. Skulduggery got a bad feeling, every time someone says that, something bad has happened.

"It's in my pocket." He pulls it out. It's turned off. "What's wrong?"

"It's Valkyrie." Skulduggery's heart drops.

"What? What's wrong? Where is she?"

"I just got a call from her. She said someone was chasing her, her phone cut out after she screamed, she said she was at the pier near her house." That was all Skulduggery needed; he was off running full pelt towards his car. He heard feet slamming into the ground behind it. He reached his car and sharply turned so that Kishan could get in; he sped off towards the pier.

"Is this all connected?"

"It's very likely."

"Who's doing this? They seem to be going after us directly, like they know us." Skulduggery didn't want to say that they did know them. It was more than likely that the supreme sanctuary had something to do with this. It only fuelled the raging fire of rage and regret in skulduggery's bones.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please please please review. I'm not going to update the next chapter till I have at least 2 reviews. I really need to know if you guys like the story, other wise I'm going to give up. Anyways, again this is deicated to SWAY DARK. Without her I wouldn't have had the chance to upload this chapter. Anyways, I'm going to go now. Please REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Darkness**

* * *

Skulduggery arrives at the pier there is a large blood pool covering the grass, near some bushes. Kishan starts scoping the area, looking for some clues. Skulduggery had given him a quick lesson on detecting on the drive here. Skulduggery notices the dark rich colour of the blood; he begins to worry for her life.

"Skulduggery, I found her phone." Kishan is at his side in moments. "It's smashed."

"She was dragged, just like Casey-Jane."

"It was the same person?"

"It appears so." Skulduggery follows the pattern of the blood. It leads him directly to a group of bushes.

"She was dragged in there." Skulduggery moves the bushes and finds the unmoving naked body of his partner. Skulduggery almost cries. From the state of her body it seems she was raped, big purple bruises cover her legs and arms. Her clothes are almost shredded, which is odd because it's protective material. Nothing should be able to rip it. Skulduggery becomes frozen. He begins to imagine what she went through before he got bored of her. Kishan leans forward with a blanket he must have grabbed from Skulduggery's car. He wraps her up and carefully picks her up. Skulduggery stares at her, she looks like a child. Even though she's unconscious her face is one of pain. Like she was screaming while he knocked her unconscious, from the bruises that covered her body it was clear the she was conscious while he did his business.

"Skulduggery come on. She's slipping away fast, we have to get her to doctor Nye or she's going to die." Something snapped in him. He was filled with a rage he hasn't felt in hundreds of years. He runs to the car, Kishan had already placed Valkyrie carefully in the back seat; he was sitting down next to her trying to control her bleeding. Skulduggery didn't take notice of where she was bleeding; he was more focused on getting her to Doctor Nye and fast.

* * *

Braeyln woke up in a bed. The last thing she remembered was driving her bike, she had a terrible vision. But she didn't remember what it was about. This worried her; she had remembered every vision she had ever had. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain spread through her spine causing her to cry out in pain.

"Don't move. It'll cause some severe damage to your spinal cord and you'll be lucky if you can walk." Braeyln obeys Doctor Nye. It appears in her vision within a few seconds.

"What happened? How did I end up here?"

"Detective Pleasant brought you in. He said you had, had a bike crash. Even with your protective clothing, somehow you managed to puncture both of your lungs; therefore you had three broken ribs, two on your left one on your right. Your left leg was badly broken, most likely from your bike landing on your leg, you also had a very serious head and neck injury that would have led to brain damage if I wasn't as brilliant as I am, and as a result your third vertebra was dislodged from its correct place."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not one to joke around Miss Tazzalana."

"How long do I need to rest before I can walk without aggravating it?"

"If I'm as much of a genius as I think I am, which I am. It'll take about a month."

"A month?"

"Yes, a month. In about a week you can be moved into a special wheelchair that will enable you to move around the sanctuary, but otherwise you need to stay here till your back is all better."

"Okay, that's not too bad. It's only a month. At least I will be able to walk again. It's not as bad as it could be." Braeyln was trying to calm herself down, she knew eventually she would be fine, but she felt as though her freedom had been taken from her.

"I need to turn you around, and see how your spine is going." Braeyln, with the help of Doctor Nye, turns around so she's lying down on her belly. He cuts in her shirt with some scissors and rubs some cream on her back. Braeyln can feel the cream working. She can feel her spine moving back into place.

"What is this cream?"

"It's something I made just for this occasion; otherwise you would have been in a wheel chair the rest of your life."

"Thank you Nye." Doctor Nye stops for a moment, he had never been thanked before.

"You're welcome." He finishes with the cream and helps her turn around. He passes her a strange shirt that doesn't' touch her back but doesn't show anything on her front. She thanks him, and puts it on. It seems to suck onto her body, it's a trippy sensation.

"Would you like anything to eat? Normally I'd get my assistant to ask, but she's seems to have run off somewhere."

"A hotdog and some lemonade would be amazing." Braeyln loved hotdogs and lemonade; they always made her feel better.

"You are one strange girl."

"Yeah, I am aren't I?" Braeyln sticks her tongue out. Nye almost smiled. Most people are cold and cruel to him, but this girl, this young woman had been the nicest to him in the last hundred years.

"I'll get someone to get you some food." Just as Nye turns around the doors swing open aggressively. Braeyln can see Skulduggery standing in the door way holding Valkyrie who's wrapped up in a blood stained blanket.

"Please fix her." he pleaded. Kishan was standing next to him, they hadn't yet realised that Braeyln was awake. Shocked at Skulduggery's plead all Doctor Nye could do was point to an empty bed. Skulduggery rushed her over there, Braeyln moved her head to follow him, but sharp pains went up her back, she ignored them and continued. Skulduggery carefully placed Valkyrie on the bed. He then took of the blanket when Doctor Nye asked him to. He hesitated slightly but once he took if off everyone understood why. She was stark naked. Braeyln gasped when she saw her, she imminently knew who did this. Her 'father', the same bruises that covered her body once covered Braeyln's and Casey-Janes. Tears quickly came to Braeyln's eyes. Something in her changed, she felt this rage, and need to make him pay. Doctor Nye told Skulduggery to get out of his way. He turns around, he sees Braeyln. She doesn't see him though, she can only think about Valkyrie, and what she just went through, memories stir in her head. Fear and rage overwhelm her. Suddenly someone is around her, hugging her tightly. She snaps out of whatever trance she was in and realises Skulduggery is hugging her. She hugs him back.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I could never handle losing you." he whispers into her ear.

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours." He pulls away. "There is something I need to tell you." Kishan takes a hold of her right hand. The way he's holding it makes Braeyln worry.

"What's wrong? What's happened?"

"We don't know for sure but." Skulduggery stops. He clears his throat.

"Casey-Jane is, she's missing, most likely dead." Kishan finishes once he realises Skulduggery can't continue. Her heart drops, her body goes numb. How could Casey be dead, according to Skulduggery she had only been unconscious for a few hours. She can't be dead, she just can't. Casey was like a sister to her, no they were sisters, twins even. They shared everything together; there wasn't anything they didn't know about each other. Is this what was in Braeyln's vision? Was this it? No, it couldn't have been, there was something else going on here, and she had to figure out what.

"What happened to her?" she whispers, Braeyln was so distraught she was beyond tears. At first they don't answer.

"Answer my question please!"

"We don't know." Kishan says.

"How can you not know?"

"We hear her screaming, but by the time anyone got to her she was gone. The room she was in is covered in her blood." Skulduggery takes charge of the conversation. "It appears that the person who took her, murder Amber and took Valkyrie and." He doesn't finish.

"That's not possible." Braeyln says, to herself more than them.

"How isn't it?" Skulduggery asks? If he had eyebrows they would be raised.

"He wouldn't kill her, he couldn't." Braeyln's breathing went erratic.

"Do you know who did this?" Braeyln didn't respond she was processing everything in her head. Something in the room started beeping. Braeyln's vision blurred again. Everything in Braeyln's body begins to hurt; she can hear the footsteps of Doctor Nye. He says something, he's yelling at Skulduggery and Kishan. Something like. "I told you not to stress her out, her body can't take it." Braeyln's body begins to move without her say so. It sends sharp pains through her back but she can't help herself, she has no control of her body. She feels people's arms on her, trying to stop her from causing more damage to her spine. Her head turns to the left, she sees Valkyrie on her bed. Not moving. 'She looks like a corpse.' Braeyln thinks despite everything going on she still managed to block out the pain, either that or her entire body was numb. Braeyln's vision was starting to blur. She couldn't take her eyes off Valkyrie. Something was crawling out of her, Braeyln could see it. A dark powerful force. Valkyrie's body jerked upwards and the force was free. Shock entered Braeyln's system. She felt a pulse end, but as far as she was aware she was still alive. Which only meant one thing. Valkyrie Cain was dead, and the dark force that came out of her body killed her. It hovered for a few moments, ever seconds that went by Braeyln felt even closer to death, to no more pain. Her body was still in the middle of a seizure it's strange to think that what ended her was her realising an evil man, who had raised her, killed her 'sister'. The seizure stoped. Braeyln's lungs stopped working, she begins coughing to try and breath but blood fills her mouth and she has to spit it out on Skulduggery, Kishan and Nye. She does this a few times before the dark blob hovering over Braeyln moves; it's directly over her now Braeyln tries to scream but blood just fills her mouth and covers her chest in it. It drops down in to her and everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, hey everyone. I got my two reviews so I'm updating. :) I hope everyone enjoys the story so far, I'm At Sway Dark's house till tomorrow night so I should be able to upload an extra two chapters, so long as I get my two reviews. And yes, as sad as this is I'm not uploading a chapter until I get two reviews, I really want people's reaction to the chapters, and their options on what they think is going to happen and stuff. Anyways, again this chapter is dedicated to SWAY and her INTERNET! Three cheers for Sway, hip hip, hooray, hip hip, hooray, hip hip, hooray. Anyways, I'm off to go try on my prom dress for the first time ever.**

**REMEMBER, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Awakening**

* * *

Braeyln's body stop moving, more blood spewed from her mouth before everything went limp. Doctor Nye took a step back; Kishan put his arm on his mouth. Skulduggery didn't move. His gloved hands were still on her back. Her blood was dripping off his suit. It can't have just happened; she was fine a few minutes ago. She can't be dead, she just can't be. The loud beep in the room disagreed. Skulduggery couldn't move his eyes away from her. He felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest and stepped on, and he didn't even have one. Kishan was crying, Braeyln was his best chance of finding what happened to Casey. And now she was gone. Doctor Nye turned around, a strange sound left his lips and he ran over to Valkyrie's bed. Skulduggery looks up and sees Valkyrie lying on the floor, still naked. He runs over there before Kishan knows what's going on. Nye looks at him tears are forming in his eyes.

"She's dead." He whispers. Skulduggery falls to the ground, how could this be possible? Something must have happened to her while they were busy with Braeyln. Why didn't Darquesse save her? Skulduggery buried his head in his hands he didn't care that Braeyln's blood was on them. He had just lost the two people who meant the most to him, he didn't care about anything. Skulduggery begins to cry, he can't produce real tears but he tries. His body shakes backwards and forwards. This is the closest to crying he's ever going to get. He hears Doctor Nye calling someone, Skulduggery hears him talking but he doesn't take in his words. He doesn't take anything in. Kishan covers her body, picks her up and places her on the bed. He arranges her so it seems she was just sleeping. Skulduggery looks up, his chest still making the movements of crying. 'Get up' he thinks to his self. He obeys, he walks over to her, and he kisses her forehead. He takes a hold of her hand, squeezes it.

"I lo-" he stops. It doesn't feel right saying he loves her. He does, she will always have a special place in his 'heart.' But so did Braeyln. Skulduggery suddenly turns on his heel and leaves the room. He glances at Braeyln on the way out.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. That I didn't save you." he whispers to her as he leaves.

* * *

Ghastly entered the infirmary. He left the moment he heard that Braeyln AND Valkyrie were dead. He had barely managed to get away without Braeyln's 'father' following him. Ghastly was wondering how Skulduggery was going. Losing his fiancée would have defiantly brought up some old emotions. Braeyln's death wasn't peaceful. No one had, had the chance to clean her up yet. Blood covered her face, neck and chest. White foam was still slowly dripping from her mouth, pooling on the bed and sticking in her long black hair. Valkyrie on the other hand looked almost peaceful; she had died while she was unconscious. She had felt no pain leading to her death. Ghastly stood between them, comparing what was a greater loss, Valkyrie was a great and powerful detective, but Braeyln was so young, she had her entire life ahead of her, not that Valkyrie didn't but she had a few more years on her.

"Sir?" Kishan said bowing on queue as usual.

"Tell me what happened here."

"We found Valkyrie, she was." he pauses "It appeared that she was raped knocked unconscious then left for dead. Skulduggery believed it was by the same person that killed Amber, and took Casey." Kishan's voice cracked. It was clear that he had cried. "She was fine; I don't understand how she's dead. She needed to stay in bed for a few weeks but she was fine." Kishan was mad and confused at himself for letting her die.

"You did everything you could."

"We didn't, otherwise she'd still be alive. She should have just kept our mouths shut."

"What do you mean?"

"Once we told her we thought it was all done by the same person, she went all weird. She kept saying 'he couldn't have done it' and stuff like that. Then the seizure started and she just died." He blows his nose on a tissue he pulls out of his coat pocket. "It was weird though during it she couldn't take her eyes of Valkyrie then just before she died she looked directly in front of her and she looked terrified. Then she sort of screamed, and vomited up a fair amount of blood then she died." Ghastly thinks things over.

"She's physic." He states. Kishan doesn't follow. "Braeyln knew Valkyrie was dead. That's why she was looking at her. That's when she started vomiting right?" Kishan nods. "She was trying to speak, to tell you she's dying." Shock hit's Kishan's system.

"Oh my gosh. We could have saved Valkyrie." Ghastly realises he should have kept his mouth shut all too late. Now Kishan is going to feel guilty over two people's death, not just one.

"Doctor Nye. I need to speak with you." he bellows. The doctor walks into he's line of vision in no time.

"Yes Elder Bespoke?"

"If I find out that either or their deaths had anything to do with you. You're going to regret it."

"I had nothing to do with it. I did everything I could to save them both." Ghastly regretting being so harsh to him, yes he had killed innocent people before but that was several hundred years ago. There was something in his voice that made him believe he cared and felt sorry for their deaths.

"Sir?" a worried assistant calls over from the other side of the room.

"What is it?"

"She's, She's." Ghastly turns around and sees that Braeyln has begun to shake furiously like her body is trying to expel something. A loud crack echoes through the room emanating from her back. Doctor Nye goes running over to her, placing her into the recovery position. Just as she beings to vomit a dark liquid.

"Do something." Kishan Screams at anyone willing to help.

"There is nothing we can do, during a Seizure all we can do is watch." A few seconds later Braeyln's bod stops moving. Everyone stares at her in complete shock of what had just happened. No one knows how long they were staring at her, but it felt like forever. Suddenly Braeyln sits up in bed, taking a huge gasp of air with her. Her eyes are no longer aqua, they are a dark rich brown that only ever came out when she was being lied to. They move over to where Valkyrie lays.

"She's, she can't be." Tears begin to fill her eyes falling down onto her blood stained chest. Braeyln's breathing is hard and deep. Everyone is staring at her in astonishment. Somehow she had been brought back from the dead. No one could believe it.

"Braeyln? Is that really you?" Braeyln looks at Kishan. She looks confused.

"How did you all get here?" she looks around a bit more. "A moment ago, only Nye, Kishan and." She looks around for Skulduggery. When she doesn't see him her eyes widen.

"What happened to me?" no one knows how to answer. "Nye, what the hell happened?"

"You died Braeyln." Words can't describe Braeyln's face. Her body moved back slightly as if the shock literally hit her.

"I died?"

"Yes."

"Then how am I here?" Braeyln looks down; she notices the blood and foam on her for the first time.

"We don't know. Even if your heart somehow restarted your brain had been without oxygen for over fifteen minutes, you should be at least brain-dead now." Braeyln stares at Valkyrie. Like she's trying to remember something.

"Braeyln?" her head snaps back.

"Can I go for a shower? I want to get this blood off me before I vomit." She looks down. "Again."

"Soon. But first I need to see what the seizures did to your spine. I need to you lie on your stomach." Braeyln carefully begins to lie down, then rolls over. Doctor Nye begins to feel her bare back.

"Her shirt doesn't have a back on it?" Kishan whispers confused.

"This doesn't make any sense." Doctor Nye says after a few moments.

"What? That's wrong?" Braeyln asks.

"Nothing."

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. That's the thing. You spine is completely healed."

"How is that possible? I've never been self-healing before."

"I don't know." Doctor Nye steps back. Braeyln sits up. The blood, vomit and foam on her shirt have now all mixed creating a lot of colours and smells.

"I'm going to go for a shower now. Can someone bring me some new clothes?" Braeyln carefully gets out of the bed; she tests her legs before putting on of her weight on them.

"I'll go to your house and find some clothes." Kishan says. He leaves the room almost running.

"What happened to your protective clothing?" Ghastly asks.

"I don't know." Braeyln looks at Nye.

"There being washed. They were covered with blood." Braeyln stands up and realises she's only wearing her underwear. She rips up the blanket to cover herself.

"Did anyone see that?"

"Not at all." Braeyln's eyes flash Aqua. She grunts in pain.

"Braeyln are you okay?"

"My eyes just hurt for a second."

"They turned aqua for a moment."

"What? Aren't they always?"

"Not since you woke up, they have been brown."

"None of this makes any sense, so my eyes have now changed and they turn aqua when I'm lied to." Braeyln trails off as she realises that Ghastly saw her in her undies. "Okay, well. Let's never speak of this again. I'm going to go for a very long very hot shower." Braeyln wraps the blanket over her waste, to act as a skirt while she walks to the new bathroom area in the infirmary. She stumbles a bit and falls down.

"Here let me help you. Your leg wouldn't expect to be moving around because of its break, and the spinal damaged" Doctor Nye offers while taking a hold of her arms to help her up.

"I guess my legs didn't get the message my back is healed." She smiles at her joke. With the help of Nye Braeyln gets to the bathroom in no time, he leaves her alone after he's sure she fine. Once he leaves Braeyln stumbles to the mirror. She looks at her eyes. Just as Ghastly said they are the dark rich brown colour that only ever shows when she's being lied to.

"What the hell happened to you Braeyln?" she whispers out loud.

"You started living." A voice says in return. Braeyln's heart drops. She spins around trying to find the owner of the voice. It begins to laugh as fear enters her system.

"Where are you?" the laugh and the voice goes silent. Braeyln stands still for a while. Trying to figure out what just happened.

"Maybe it's a vision. You've had the kind before." Braeyln isn't one hundred per cent happy with her idea but she continues on with her shower never the less. She turns the hot water on and begins to take off her clothing. She quickly runs her fingers through her hair, trying to brush it before she puts it up again and jumps back in the shower. The water practically burns her but she doesn't mind. She had been through a lot, this pain felt like nothing, it look out some of the pain her heart. Her sister was missing, possibly dead. She promised herself that right after this shower she was going to do everything in her power to find out who did it, and make them pay. She tried to remember what happened just before she 'died' and she just came up with nothingness and blurs. Only confusing her more. She decided to drop the detective work for a few moments and just focused on her shower.

Ghastly sat on down a hospital bed. Soon Valkyrie's body would be moved to be autopsied. He didn't like the fact she was going to get cut open, but no one even Doctor Nye knew why she had died. Her injuries weren't enough to have killed her as far as Nye was aware of. Kishan came running through the room; he had a plastic bag filled with things for Braeyln.

"Is she in the shower still?" Ghastly nods. Kishan walks in the direction of the bath room, he opens the door slightly and places the bag just inside the door. He calls out to her to say that her clothes were near the door and he had brought a hair brush for her as well. She calls thanks just as he's shutting the door. He walks over to Ghastly.

"What's happening with Valkyrie?"

"She's being collected for an autopsy soon."

"Don't you have to collect permission from her parents first?" Kishan had a point. Ghastly was so used to people not having parents that it hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Skulduggery should be the one to tell them." Kishan's face lights up.

"He doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?"

"That Braeyln is alive. He still thinks she's dead." Ghastly's face slightly perks up into a smile.

"I'm going to go call him now." Ghastly pulls out his phone and dials Skulduggery.

* * *

The second Skulduggery had left he went straight to his house, ran inside and locked himself in Valkyrie's room. Everything smelled like her. It was driving him insane, he couldn't handle the fact he was never going to see her again. He needed her. Ghastly had tried calling him just as he got home, he had only just missed it. He knew Ghastly was concerned for him, he should be. Skulduggery had to use everything he had not to let Lord Vile out and just destroy everything. He knew nothing good would come of it though, he hated himself right now, he should have just picked her up when she asked. Instead he was too concerned about Braeyln, another girl he loves he'll never see again. This only made himself hate him more. He didn't know which dead to be saddest about. Logically it should be Valkyrie because they were engaged. But emotionally he cared for them both very much; he just didn't know which one he loved most. His phone began ringing; he knew it was Ghastly without looking at it. Skulduggery ignores it. He was in no mood to talk to anyone. For the first time in a few hundred years Skulduggery wishes he could drink. He needed something to take his mind off things. He couldn't handle dealing with this pain; he could feel his humanity slowly fading away.

* * *

Braeyln walked out of the infirmary's bathroom, her long curly hair was flowing free. Her legs were still very weak. Doctor Nye and Kishan helped her back to her hospital bed, the sheets have been replaced and it smells of pine 'o' clean. Kishan had brought her a dark blue pair of skinny jeans and a red singlet. She had always wore jeans and a singlet before Ghastly had made her the protective clothing.

"I couldn't get a hold of Skulduggery." Ghastly says. Braeyln's heart skips a beat.

"He doesn't know I'm alive does he?" Ghastly appears in her vision.

"No." Braeyln suddenly gets very angry. "Why haven't you told him?!" She rips the sheets of her body and stands up. "He'd be going through hell." She yells. "His fiancée is dead, and knowing him he's blaming himself for my death." Sadness begins to break through her voice.

"For goodness sake." Braeyln throws her head upside down and begins to put it up in a high pony tail.

"Has anyone heard anything about my bike? I need to go see him."

"It's being fixed." Braeyln turns around and picks up her phone from the bedside table. She dials a number and places the phone to her ear.

"Hey, I need you to come and pick me up from the sanctuary." She waits a few moments before grabbing a black jacket and leaving the room.

"That went well." Kishan states.

"Elder Bespoke?" Ghastly turns around and sees two mages, one carrying a body bag on a moveable bed.

"She's over there." Ghastly points to the bed holding Valkyrie's body. They move to the bed. Kishan walks out of the room. Ghastly decides to follow him.

"Were going to catch them." Kishan turns to face Ghastly, tears are in his eyes.

"What if we don't? what if they get away with it? what if." He chokes down a sob.

"Kishan, Skulduggery isn't going to rest until they have been brought to justice. Trust me. They will pay for this."

* * *

**A/N: I Got 2 reviews, :) Yay, thankks for that guys. So same deal with this chapter, two reviews before the next update. I'm at SWAY'S house till later to-night, so you have a few hours to review and you can get another chapter, before I leave Sway's for the next two weeks so REVIEW guys, I have the next chapter written and ready. SO I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and i can't wait to hear your thoughts on the story!**

**OH, And I would like to apologise for any spelling or grammar errors in any of the chapters, past or present**

**Peace out!**


End file.
